Nouvelle Vie dans une nouvelle ville
by Lilo03
Summary: Après la mort de son père,Voldemort,Bella par loin de poudlard et de la magie sans se douter une seconde que Forks n'est pas une ville si tranquille que ça.
1. fontfontChapitre 1fontfont

**chapitre 1: Forks**

Enfin!Enfin loin de tout ça. La guerre à Poudlard avait eu des conséquences lourdes sur mon esprit,sur mon être tout entier d'ailleurs.J'avais feté le décès de mon père Voldemort ,pleuré celui de mes amis et abandonné ceux qui allait beaucoup me manquer. Ron , Hermione et tous les autres aussi .

Le pilote annoça l'atterissagede l'avion ce qui m'arracha à ma rêverie. Je pris le peu de bagages que j'avais emporté lorsqu'elles passèrent sur le tapis roulant.J'avais en effet fuit Londres tellement vite.

Le contrôle des douaniers passé ,je pivotai la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche de mes parents adoptifs:Renée et Charlie Swan . Cette première m'ayant déjà repéré ,agitait les bras encriant mon nom Rnée avait toujours été très énergique. Tous contraire de Charlie ,calme et réservé.

Je m'avançais à grand pas vers eux ,pleine d'enthousiasme.

-Bella ! dit Renée en me prenat dans ses bras,tandis que Charlie me débarrassait de mes valises.

-Bonjour Bella,me dit celui-ci ,un grand sourire sur le visage. Bon nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant afin d'eviter les embouteillages.

Une fois dans la voiture Charlie et Renée échangèrent un regard.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demandais-je.

Ils étaient à présent génés .

-Eh bien...commença Renée .Le ministère , plus précisément Percy Weasley ;nous a informé des dêgats que cette guerre a provoqué se demandait si tu tenais le coup. Après tout ,Tom Jedusor était ton père . Ton père...de sang.

VOUS êtes mes parents,VOUS m'avez élevée;lui n'était qu' un monstre assoifé de pouvoir qui a tenté de me tuer à la et Harry,rétorquais-je froidement.

La cicatrice en forme de coeur présente derrière mon épaule droite en témoignait .Je réalisais alors qu'elle ne me ferait plus jamais mal . Le calme se fit dans la voiture .

Un quart d'heure plus tard , j'étais chez moi, à Forks, dans ma chambre.

Une fois mes affaires rangées,je descendais manger avec mes parents .Spaghetti à la bolognaise. Après un court instant de silence Charlie entamma la discussion.

-Au fait ,Jacob va être content de te revoir. Billy aussi et puis Mark ,Jessica,Angela,Mike...

Renée gloussa.

-Tu n'aurais pas prévenu toute la ville de mon retour par hasard? dis-je en relevant la tête .

-Hum. grogna-t-il -t-il.

-Tu sais très bien que je déteste devoir me justifier auprès de tous ces moldus !

-Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire que tu étais à l'internat ,comme à chaque fois ,répliqua Renée.

- Je n'aime pas mentir ,j'en ai vie toute entière est basée sur un mensonge.

En effet j'avais été élève a BeauxBâtons,puis troqué par la suite ,l'uniforme bleu clair pour celui de Gryffondor à Poudlard.J'avais voulu y resté une fois la coupe des trois ou quatre sorciers terminée.

La mort de Cédric avait aussi été un coup dur à l'instar de celle de Sirius.

-Je monte me coucher,finis-je par lacher,le voyage Londres -Washington nuit.

-Dors bien Bella me dirent-ils en choeur.

Ce fut la première nuit depuis une éternité où je pus dormir tranquillement.J'en avais oublié cette sensation de bien être.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me revoilà mais ce n'est pas une de mes fictions c'est celle d'une amie à moi mais comme elle ne l'as pas fini j'hésite à mettre la suite<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine avait passé .Je m'ennuyais tellement . Quelques temps plus tôt j'avais en effet été si occupée que ce sentiment était passé outre . C'était comme pour mes nouvelles nuits : sans cauchemards ; une sensation qui refaisait surface . Je réfléchi un instant . Jacob . Pourquoi n'y avais - je pas pensé avant . Sans attendre je visualisais le garage du jeune garçon et transplanais . J'atteri juste derrière lui ce qui le fit sursauter.

-D'où tu sors ? demanda -t -il . Je n'avais pas été très discrète .Jacob ne savait pas que j'étais une sorcière.

-Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ? dis-je en essayant de changer de sujet.

-Euh...ben ...Bonjour Bella!dit-il embarrassé par son impolitesse.

-Euh...ben...Bonjour Jacob! m'esclaffais-je.

Jake avait vraiment grandi et était plus musclé se regarda fier,voyant que je relookait son torse nu.

-Eh bien,j'ai laissé la nature faire et voilà le ré 100% naturel,pas de produits artificiels;plaisanta-t-il.

Je riais de plus belle.N'empêche que Jacob n'avait absolument rien d'un garçon de seize ans.

-Tu faisais quoi avant que je débarque?

-Eh bien je réparais ce petit bijoux;dit-il en regardant la moto posée devant il manque des pièces et ça coûte très très cher.

-Je peux les payer, m'empressai de proposer.

-Hors de question Bella.

-Sois raisonnable Jake ,je suis multi-milliardaire!

J'étais riche ,cela n'aurait pas été une dépense à gros budget pour moi.

-Considères ça comme un dû.

-Un dû?

-Pour t'avoir fichu la frousse en arrivant.

-La frousse?A moi ?Bella je crois que tu as les idées qui...déraillent!

-J'ai bien vu comment tu as sursauté à mon arrivée.

Il rougit .Je m'esclaffais.

Ce fut un après-midi agré parla de tout et de rien.

Un mois s'était écoulé,j'avais passé mes journées avec Jacob.

C'était la rentréee de septembre.J'avais en effet décidé de m'intégrer aux moldus de mon â prenant bien soin de choisir des matière où j'avais de l'expé en main , je m'empressai d'aller en cours de svt.

Je relevai la tête et me figeais.

-Cédric,murmurais-je.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors voici le 2eme chapitre , sa lui à fait vraiment plaisir de voir des gens qui appréciait son histoire donc elle a décider de finir son histoire les 7 premiers chapitres sont déjà prêt j'ai des problèmes pour mettre les chapitres car il manque la motier des mots et des lettres. Veuillez m'excuse. Je raconte encore trop ma vie <strong>_

_**BSX **_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Cédric est bien le cédric qui était à poudlard et qui est mort **_

* * *

><p>Impossible ! Cédric était mort sous mes yeux . Dans le cimetière . Mon p... Voldemort l'avait tué . Il avait succombé à l'avada kedavra devant moi . Comment?<p>

-Mlle Swan ? dit monsieur Bregeon.

-Euh... oui.

-Prenez place à côté de monsieur Cullen.

Il avait montré Cédric . J 'obéissait . Le garçon ne semblait pas m'avoir reconnue . Il ne m'adressa pas un regard . Si personne ne le remarquais moi si il bloquait sa respiration. Pourquoi ? Je l'examinais d'un peu plus près , le fixant sans aucune gène . J'écarquillait les yeux : UN VAMPIRE . J'en avais fréquenté assez pour savoir les reconnaître . Il faisaient partis de mon monde . Je jetais un coup d'oeil à son manuel ; l'étiquette disait Edward Cullen . Mon cul oui . Cédric avait survécu , quelqu'un l'avait transformé . A moins que la théorie des chinois sur le fait que tous le monde a un double sur terre . Je comptais bien vérifier . La sonnerie retentit . Edward cullen deguerpit aussitôt . C'était l'heure du déjeuner , j 'allais à la cafèt' il y serais sûrement . A l'entrée de celle-ci je fouettais la salle du regard et m'arrêtais sur un table près de la baie vitrée . Il se trouvait avec quatres autres vampires . Je m'avançais vers eux . Il restait une chaise de libre à la tables , je m'y invitait . Quand j'eus effectué ce geste ils me regardèrent tous d'une mine indignée . Sauf deux un géant blond et une petite brune qui souriait . Les trois autres me fixaient l'air de dire " non mais elle se prend pour qui celle là?"

-Enfin des gens de mon monde ! dis-enthousiaste.

-Qu'est-ce quelle raconte Edward? commença la blonde.

-Je ne sais rien de plus que toi Rosalie.

-Des vampires c'est bien ça? poursuivis-je.

Tous se redressèrent à cette question.

-Tu devrais t'en aller ,s'enerva Rosalie.

-Wingardium leviosa.

Je faisais leviter la cannette de la blonde.

-Ca mérite réflexion non?lança la brune.

-Alice,dit Edward,va chercher la voiture on l'emmene.

La dite Alice obéit.

-Emmett ,continua Edward,trouve-nous une excuse auprès de la secrétaireet pour elle aussi.

Edward me tira par la main .Une fois dehors il m'embarqua à l'avant de la jeep.

-Qui es-tu ,me demanda-t-il cette fois d'un regard grave.

-Isabella Marie SWAN ,sorscière diplomée de l'école Poudlard.

-Sorcière?dit le second blond.

-Exactement ,répondis-je fière.

-Comment as-tu su pour nous?continua-t-il.

-Je cotoyait des vampires avant de venir sorciers bien fait nous sommes toute une communauté, c'est une très longue histoire.

Emmett arriva et nous partîmes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rebonjour voilà j'met le 3 eme chapitre si j'ai le courage j'met le 4,5,6,7 ou peut-être que j'les mettrais tard ce soir.<strong>_

_**Pour mon autre fiction je le mettrais demain.**_

_**Je sais que les chapitres sont un peu court je lui demanderais d'en faire des plus longs **_

_**Je raconte trop ma vie.**_

_**BSX **_


	4. Chapter 4

Les Cullen habitaient dans la forêt à la sortie de arrivâmes sur un chemin en pente qui menait à une villa blanche. Alise se gara devant une volvo argent et un coupé rouge entrâmes par la porte de derrière.L'endroit était merveilleusement éclairé .Il y avait des baies vitrées partout .

-Carlisle,Esmée ;héla Edward.

Les deux interréssés apparurent en bas de l'escalier.

-On doit parler ,c'est important.

-Allons dans la salle à manger alors,dit le docteur Cullen avec le sourire.

Dans cette salle aussi éclairé que les autres se trouvait une immense table ovale en bois de les Cullen prirent place.

-Qui es-ce ?demanda Esmée en me regardant.

-Une sorcière ,s'écria Rose.

Celle -ci m'observait toujours d'un regard noir.

-Je pense que le mieux serait de la laisser parler,dit le 2nd dont je ne connaissais toujours pas le prénom.

-Et je pense que Jasper a raison,approuva Alice.

Tous les regards se tounerent vers moi .Après quelques instants de silence ,je prit la parole.

-Je suis née en Angleterre à une période très sombre du monde de la père était un sorcier cruel qui cherchait à regner sur le même moment une prophetie disant que deux enfants une fille et un garçon nés au mois de juillet ,et de sang-melé,pourraient le vaincre. Il a alors tenté de nous tuer Harry et avons. Nous avons survécu. Nos mères nous avaient protégés d'un sortilège puissant avant qu'il ne les tues. Tout ça l'a affaiblit ,il est resté dans l'ombre mais a fait son grand retour l' année dernière. Harry et moi l' avons tué pendant la guerre qu'il avait causée Après ça je suis revenue à Forks vivre avec mes parents adoptifs: Mr et Mme Swan.

-Et maintenat on la met au bûcher et on la brûle,s'esclaffa Emmett.

Si seulement ça pouvait faire quelque chose ,pensais-je.

-Je sais identifier les espèces de mon monde et vous en fait clairement partis.

-Cela n'exclus pas le fait que tu sais tout sur nous!s'enerva Rosalie.

-Parce que tu crois que je peux l'ouvrir,rigolais-je je parle c'est la case prison qui m'attend ,et Azkaban n'est pas connue pour son sens de l'hospitalité.Et de plus,les détraqueurs ne sont pas des saintes Marie.

-Azkaban ;dit Esmée.

-La prison des sorciers,repondis-je.

-Le probleme est donc réglé,intervint Carlisle.

-Non!

De nouveau ,tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi. Je sortis la photo de Cedric de mon sac et la posa sur la Cullen la regardait les yeux ronds,stupéfaits. Edward avait la bouche ouverte.

-Il bouge ,dit quelqu'un.

-Qui est ce garçon demanda Edward.

-Cédric garçon que mon père a tué dans le cimetiè est mort à 17 ans etrange coicidence non?Parce que tu as bien 17 ans non?

-Ce n'est pas moi!

-La preuve!Donne moi la preuve!

-Il est avec nous depuis toujours,dit l' a crée.

-Edward ne nous a jamais quittés même pas pour aller en boîte,se moqua Emmett.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ça?

Je tremblais.J'allais je transplanais jusque dans ma théorie des chinois était était bonne Comme si la mort de Cedric ne m'avait pas assez affectée comme ç fallait que je tombe nez à nez avec son sosie.J'étais dans un si mauvais état que les objets se mettaient à leviter autour de moi. Je m'endormis dans mes draps mouillés par les larmes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Je viens de tous revérifier et normalement c'est bon.<em>**

**_Alors il y a une personne qui n'est vraiment pas sympa a écrire de telle chose et si elle est pas contente elle n'as qu'à pas lire ce que j'écrit et elle a se faire voir. (désoler pour les autres personnes qui sont très gentille ) _**

**_Je raconte encore un fois ma vie _**

**_BSX _**


	5. Chapter 5

Le réveil sonnait 7:15 . Je n'avais pas envie d'aller au lycée . Encore moins pour être confrontée aux Cullen . Tout compte fait , j'aurais mieux fait de rester en Angleterre . Là-bas j'avais le choix entre la direction de Poudlard ou celle du ministère . Je me levais en vitesse et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains . Une fois propre et habillée je descendis.

-Bonjour Bella,me dit gentiment Renée.

-Bonjour ,où est papa.

-Déjà parti.

En effet la voiture de patrouille n'était plus devant la maison.

-Et voilà!s'exclama Renée en déposant une assiette de pancakes et d'oeufs brouillés devant moi.

-Merci maman.

Un hiboux vint se poster au bord de la fenêtre et Renée lui facteur déposa la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec avant que je le reconnaisse:Coxigrue.

La chouette de Ron était presque méconaissable.A croire que la guerre lui avait appris à voler correctement sans se prendre toutes les portes en pleine face.L'envellope portait un sceau rouge,je l'ouvrit avec entrain.

_Bella,_

_tout est rentré dans l' nous manques que rien de cequi est arrivé n'est ta espère que tu tiens le et moi on va se marier Harry et Ginny prévoit de bientôt venir te voir._

_Je t'embrasse ._

_Ron ._

C'était bien ce dont j'avais besoin. Le soutient de mes amis de nouvelles me remontèrent le morale. Je finissais mon petit déjeuner embarquai mes affaires et allais au lycée.J'avais allemend en premier,j'étais assez forte dans cette langue. Et comme le malheur n'arrive jamais seul;la dernière place était à côté de Rosalie Cullen.

-Scheiss*!chuchotais-je ,cependant pas assez bas pour que Mme Fartass ne m'entende pas.

-Un problème Mlle Swan.

- Non Mme.

J'allais m'assoir à côté de la barbie .Jasper et Emmett étaient derrière nous .Je ne leur adressai pas la parole.

-Tu voulais une preuve?demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Edward...Edward est...Enfin personne ne l'emeut jamais .Il est froid et distant. Le contraire de ton Cédric.

-Ca ne change rien au fait que vous avez voulu me brûler comme un suppôt de satan!plaisantais-je.

Elle sourit ,je vis alors à quel point elle était belle.A quel point ils étaient beaux touts les trois.

- Tu traînes avec les Cullen!Bella ils sont mauvais.

-Pas la peine de te filer la migraine Jake,ils sont super sympas.

-Bella je t'en supplie reste loin d'eux.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

-Non .On a beaucoup de points en commun.

Il tremblait de plus en plus.

-Recule Bella!

J'obéissais. En moins d'une seconde un loup géant couleur de rouille se matérialisa devant moi.

- Génial!

Je m'approchait et carressait la fourrure. Jacob revint à sa forme humaine,tout enfila un short de plage posé sur la chaise l'air gené.Je gloussai.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Bella.

-Non!

Sans lui laissr le temps de riposter,je pris la forme de mon phé fis le tour du garage et revint à ma forme humaine en ne gardant que les ailes géantes dans mon dos.

-Je suis une sorcière Jake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désolé de décevoir certaine personne mais peut-être Edward et Bella ne seront pas ensemble à la fin de l'histoire<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

-Bella,je t'en prie ne t' approche pas des Cullen.

-Jake je t'en prie ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ,dis-je d'un ton ironique.

-Ce n'est pas drole Bella,ils ne sont pas saints pour toi.

-Ils sont très gentils mon chou.

-Ca ne m'-tu pourquoi je suis ce que je suis?Je tue j'élimine les vampires.

-Tu sais pour eux ? Tu sais ce qu'ils sont ! Pour tout te dire je ne suis jamais allée en internat . C'était du vent , juste pour couvrir que j'allais dans des écoles de magie . Dans mon monde toutes les éspèces se cotoient , loups et vampires inclus . Les seules discriminations qui existent encore on un rapport avec le sang .

-Du sang?

-Je t'explique. Il y a trois catégories:-Sang-pur,ascendence de sorciers depuis toujours.

-Sang-mélee,un parent sorcier et un moldu.

- Sand de bourbe deux parents moldus.

Moi je suis sang-melee et fière de l'etre d'ailleurs.

-Revenons-en au fait .Ils pourraient te tuer .

-Impossible!

-Pardon?

-Je suis déjà condamnée à l'immortalité.Je suis un phénix et après ma premiere combustion ,je serai immortelle. Quand je les ai decouverts Emmett a suggéré en plaisantant de me brûler. Il ne sait quelles seront les consequences de pareil acte.

Jacob déglutit ca faisait beaucoup d'un coup.

-Tu ne te nourriras pas...

-Je mangerais comme toi ,le coupais-je.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Il est temps que je rentre,salut.

-A plus Bella.

Sur ces derniers mots je transplanais.

J'étais assise sur le canapé dans le salon des Cullen entre Emmett et Rose. Elle jouait avec mes cheveux et lui me lançait des vannes du genre:"où ils sont passeés tes verrues et ton chat noir" ou bien"Il parait que tu connait Eragon Tara Duncan et Peter Pan". Mais il y en avait au mois un qui avait le coeur a rire.

-Je connais Eragon et j'ai un serpent mais pas de chat.

-Où étais-tu hier près-midi? Je suis venue te voir mais tu n'étais pas là.

-A la push avec mon ami Jacob.

Les deux se raidirent, Emmett cessa de rire.

-A la push? redemanda Rosalie.

-Oui.

-Avec Jacob...Black?

-Oui.

-Bella tu ne devrais pas le frequenter.

-C'est étrange vous savez?Il m'a dit exactement la meme chose a votre sujet.

-Il n'est pas saint pour toi ,dit Emmett qui sortait de son etat de statufication.

-Pfff. Pour moi loups-garous et vampires c'est la même chose,au même statut que nain\géant ou encore blanc\noir.J'ai ete élevée au milieu de toutes espèces confondues ,la liste est longue. Alors loups et vampires sont bien les derniers de mes soucis.

Rosalie baissa les yeux.

-On m'a élevée dans la crainte des détraqueurs ,des inferis et...de mon père.J'en ai fini.

-Ce n'est pas le problème,objecta Rosalie.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Notre famille a un accord avec eux .Ils sont nos ne devons plus boire de sang humain,tuer ou transformer quelqu'un .Nous avons de plus ,l'interdiction de nous rendre à a la réserve. En échange , ils nous laissent la vie sauve et ne révèle à personne ce que nous sommes.

-La vie sauve?

-Il tuent les vampires c'est leur boulot,dit Emmett.

-Mes parents m'attendent.

-Je peux te raccompagner,demanda Edward du haut de l'escalier.

-Euh...si tu veux.

Alice souriait .Edward me montra le chemin qui menait au garage.C'était la première fois que je le revoyais depuis l'incident de la m'ouvrit la porte passager puis se dirigea vers le siege demarra et nous partimes.

-Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler.

-Je veux juste te ramener chez toi.

-Tu sais très bien que j'ai des facultés de transport bien plus rapides que ta volvo.

-Tu as souhaite te demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Qui était Cédric pour toi?

Je fis la grimace,parler de Cédric n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie.

-J'avais quinze ans. Mes camarades ,ma directrice et moi avions quittés l'école de sorcellerie BeauBatons pour le tournoi des trois sorciers qui se deroulait à Poudlard. Lui y était élè avait 17 ans .Tout a commencé le jour où la coupe a choisit les concurrents:Fleur Delacour ,Victor Krum et Cédric de théatre ,un autre papier sort de la coupe :Harry POTTER et Isabella SWAN. Dumbledore nous fixait ,comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Nous n'avions pas 17 ans ,c'est pour ça que tout le monde a pensé que nous avions triché.Harry et moi étions l'unique binôme de toute l'histoire du tournois. Je me suis rapprochée de Cédric pendant la compétition ,il est devenu mon petit ami . Et puis est survenu le jour de l'ultime épreuve,la dernière,la décisive .Harry ,Cédric et moi avons trouvé le trophée dans le labyrinthe . Quand nous l'avons attrapé nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un cimetière.Là mon père l'a tué.

-Je comprends maintenant que ç'a t'ai fait un choc de me voir .

-Pfff.

-Je suis toujours frustré par quelque chose cependant.

-Quoi?

-Je n'arrive pas à ...capter tes pensées.

Je riait .

-Alors c'était toi qui tentait deseperement d'entrer dans ma tete?J'ai suivi des cours de legilimencie,je sais donc me défendre contre ce genre d'approche.

-En conclusion?

-Tu pourrais lire mes pensées,si je t'y autorisais.

-On est arrivés.

Il descendit et m'ouvrit la porte ,je sortis de la voiture.

-Au revoir.

- Au revoir,me dit-il hésitant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alors on me pose souvent la question si edward était vraiment Cédric Diggory et bas j'en sais rien du tout je découvre la suite comme vous .<em>**

**_BSX _**

**_Je raconte trop ma vie. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: La meute**

J'étais affalée sur mon lit papier et plume en main.

_Ron,_

_c'est une vraie galère ici. Je voulais m'éloigner de la magie mais Forks est plus ensorcelée que jamais . Une famille de vampire est installée ici depuis je ne sais combien de temps et les indiens locaux se transforme en loups géants. Une vraie foire . En tout cas je suis bien ici. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars et cette fichue cicatrice ne me brûle plus,je l'ai presque oubliée. Ta lettre m'a remonté le moral . J'abandonne cependant le lycée :sincèrement , ça me gave! Embrasse tout le monde de ma part et surtout n'oublie pas … Malefoy ._

_A moi aussi tu me manques ._

_Bella_

J'enveloppais la lettre et la donnait à Coxigrue qui repartit aussitôt .

-Bella!, hurla Charlie . Jake est ici.

-J'arrive .

Je m'empressais d'enfiler un blue jeans ,sans oublier de m'arranger devant le miroir doré de ma coiffeuse, et d' ensuite dévaler les escaliers à la rencontre de Jake.

-Salut Bella!

Il me dévisageait comme toujours avec son regard enjôleur l'air de dire «_tu verras ma poule, un __jour tu succomberas » _,cela me faisait rire et m'énerver à la fois ; bien sûr ce n'était qu'une douce colère Jacob avait cette chose qui faisait qu'aucune fille censée ne veuillent être en colère contre lui bien qu'elle ait des raisons de l'être.

-Quoi de neuf mon beau.

-En fait ça fait quelque jour que j'y pense, et tu vois , j'aimerais bien te présenter à mes amis.

- Et que fait-on encore ici M. Muscles?

Il me sourit et dévoila son étalage de parfaite dents blanches,ce gars là avait décidément tout pour lui !

-Viens par ici Bella .

Il m'entraîna hors de la maison familiale . Nous ne marchâmes même pas trois minutes juste le temps de se retrouver dans la forêt. Là il se retourna vers moi.

-Monte sur mon dos.

Je faillis exploser de rire mais me retins par politesse.

-Euh..je peux marcher Jake, et puis je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé par galanterie ou autre chose …

-C'est juste pour aller plus vite Bella, aucune arrière- pensée ,aucune règle d'usage.

-Si ce n'est qu'une question de vitesse comme tu le dis alors on peut transplaner, c'est encore plus rapide . Dis-moi juste l'endroit .

-Et comment ça marche ton truc ?

-Arrêtes de poser des questions et prends-moi par la taille , et surtout ne me lâche pas sous aucun prétexte .

-Je ne pas te gêner mais tu serais pas un peu rapide? Je veux dire on ne se fréquentes pas

depuis si longtemps et...

-Jake! C'est pour transplaner!

-Ah...Euh...OK.

-Où?

-Dans le garage.

Finalement à se disputer la place de conducteur magique on avait mis plus de temps qu'un humain n'en aurait pris .

Comme toujours la sensation du vent tout autour de moi s'insinuait peu à peu. Sauf que cette fois c'était un courant d'air chaud Jacob brûlait . Nous atterrîmes sur le sol boueux de la réserve devant le garage des Black qui servait de repère et d'atelier a Jake.

-Waouh!

-Une expérience hein?

-A renouveler!

Sept grands gaillards se tenait devant , reflétant plus des physiques d'hommes adultes adeptes du sport intensif que des corps d'adolescents en pleine crise de puberté.

-On dirait que Jake a tiré le gros lot!

L'intéressé se figea une seconde le geste à peine perceptible et commença son discours comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

-Devant toi mes deux meilleurs amis Quil et Embry, Paul et Jared et les trois derniers Seth Collin et Brady.

A cours de mots devant des enfants qui ressemblaient à des gladiateurs je ne su dire que :

-Salut, moi c'est Bella!

-Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas on sait très bien qui tu es et je te jure qu'on a vraiment beaucoup entendu parler de toi ma jolie.

Embry s'était exprimé avec aisance arborant le même sourire ravageur que Jacob , j'allais finir par penser que cette réserve était un camp où l'on apprenait l'art de la séduction au garçon dès leur plus jeune âge.

-Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de draguer la copine de Jacob! S'énerva Brady.

Le groupe éclata de rire.

-Tu sais quoi Jake, je te présenterais mes amis moi aussi.

-Les Cullen, dit Paul avec amertume .

-Non. Les Weasley, les Potter, les Granger, les Lovegood, les Londubat ,les Finnigan,les Thomas les Jordan aussi. Je ne vais sûrement pas m'amuser à tous les citer, vous les rencontrerez bien assez tôt.

- Juste pour savoir ça fait combien au total? Question pertinente de Seth qui me fit sourire.

- Hum... à peu près dans les 200 personnes je crois, dis-je ironiquement.

-Tu les a exorcisés pour qu'ils soient en admiration devant toi, comme tu le fais avec nous maintenant ,affirma Collin.

-Peut-être bien mais après tout je n'y peut rien si j'ai un charme ravageur,me moquais-je.

-Bon c'est bien tout ce blabla mais moi je crève de faim,lança Quil changeant de sujet.

-Bien c'est moi qui régale!

Sur ce , j'appelais la pizzeria locale munie de mon tout nouveau I Phone . Un jeune homme décrocha pour me demander ma commande et le lieu de livraison .

-Euh, oui. Alors je voudrais quarante pizzas : cinq chiken,cinq harlem, cinq New York , cinq potatoes , cinq mexicaines , cinq provençales , cinq 4 fromages, et cinq buffalo. Aussi 12 litres de sodas et huit Hägen Däze aux noix de pécan vanille et caramel.

-Euh ce sera tout? Demanda mon interlocuteur apparemment déboussolé par cette commande inhabituelle.

-Non. Si vous arrivez d'ici vingt minutes vous aurez 20$ de pourboires.

Quand j'eus lâché le combiné je vis que la bande me dévisageais .

-Jacob, je crois que je suis amoureux de ta copine, dit Quil.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Les 8 chapitres sont mis il ne manque que la flemmarde d'auteur pour mettre la suite bonne lecture _**

**_BSX _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 8: Rencontre inattendue<strong>_

- Charlie ? Renée?

-On est ici Bella.

Ma mère vint à ma rencontre pressée. Sa faisait un bout de temps que je ne l'avais pas vue comme ça. Elle avait en effet décider de se relancer dans sa carrière d'agent immobilier histoire de combler sont hyperactivité

-Bonsoir.

-Bella chérie, je vais à mon rendez-vous,si je rate ce contrat avec les Donovan... Dieu du ciel pourquoi est-ce que je parle de malheurs moi! Bref je rentrerai tard donc j'ai préparé le dîner pour toi et ton père .

A cette perspective je fis la moue, si Renée avait beaucoup de qualités, la cuisine n'en faisait pas partie .

-Prends soin de toi mon ange . Bon je dois y aller.

Elle me décocha un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

-Harry a appelé.

Mon père était en pleine méditation devant un match de baseball dans lequel les Yankees semblaient prendre le dessus sur l'équipe adverse .

-Eh...?

Charlie avait la mauvaise habitude de se faire prier lorsqu'il fallait donner des nouvelles .

-Il passeront tous dans trois semaines. Il va falloir trouver un endroit où les loger . Je les aurais accueillis bien volontiers mais ils sont si ...nombreux.

-J'men occupe .

Je tombais raide sur mon lit, j'étais éreintée . Les derniers évènements défilèrent en trombe dans ma tête . Et dire que j'avais souhaité m'écarter de la magie ! Ce n'était pas une réussite . Tout ce que j'avais fait c'était l'attirer à moi . Elle me suivait et je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser ,car même si je m'efforçais de la renier elle était … une partie de moi .

Le projet «_aller au lycée pour avoir l'air normale_» était un échec cuisant, je n'avais tenu que trois jours. Je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Jacob : toutes mes journées ! Nous étions inséparables . Ce qui ne faisait pas pour autant de son clan mon favoris. Il désapprouvait encore mon amitié envers les Cullen . Rose était ma plus proche confidente à l'instar de Paul , Alice Emmett Quil et Jared étaient mes _rayons de soleil _,à toujours me taquiner ou me faire rire . Embry et Jasper les grands frères que je n'avais jamais réellement eu. Et dans tout ça qui aurait pensé que que je tomberais amoureuse de Jacob ? Charlie sûrement. Et qu'en plus je serais sa petite amie ? Charlie aussi. Comme si ma pensée l'avait appelé il frappa à la fenêtre .

Sans dire un mot il m'approcha , et m'embrassa. Plus fougueusement qu'à l'ordinaire . Jake était vêtu d'un simple short bien trop moulant à mon goût . Il me prit dans ses bras et me guida jusqu'au lit . Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Je brûlais .

-Bella tu es sûre?

-Oui.

Jacob continua de m'embrasser puis déboutonna mon chemisier.

Je me réveillai avec un sentiment d'entière satisfaction,et au chaud. Au feu même : Jacob dormait près de moi . Je me levais sans faire de bruit direction la salle de bain. Après avoir pris un bon bain chaud et enfilé une tenue confortable je descendis chercher un plateau petit déjeuner laissé par mes parents. J'en décuplai le contenu avant de remonter , les cours de magie m'aurais servis à autre chose que la guerre c'était déjà ça. Je remontais à la chambre heureuse comme jamais .

-Bonjour Bellissima , me dit-il en m'embrassant .

Jacob vida le contenu du plateau en un temps record,je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant en si peu de temps même pas Ron.

-Si ton père savait ça Bella, il ne m'aimerait plus autant!

-Oui ,il te chasserait sûrement au fusil et m'obligerais à me marier à Edward Cullen ,m'esclaffai-je.

-Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Non les vampire ne boivent pas le sang issu du cycle féminin c'est dégoutant!

Jacob fit une moue de faux dégout.

-Bella , ce n'était pas ta première fois hein? Tu n'était pas vierge ?

Embarrassant mais le mensonge ne me mènerait à rien.

-Non. Ce n'était pas la première fois .

Ni la deuxième pensais-je .

-OK.

Sauvée par le gong, quelqu'un sonna à la porte .

-Je vais voir .

Surprise! Je ne m'y attendais pas .

-Onyx?

-Salut Isabella !

-Onyx! Quelle surprise!

- J'ai entendu parler de la guerre à mon retour de Pandora , alors j'ai décider de te rendre visite .

-Tu as grandi!

- Autant que toi très chère.

Elle repoussa sa chevelure châtain foncé derrière ses courbes longilignes dévoilant ses beaux yeux verts pétillants que j'avais tant admirés autrefois . Onyx était une jeune princesse des mondes que j'avais rencontrée lors d'un de mes nombreux voyages à travers les mondes. Son pays n'était que bien , fantaisie . Je m'y étais sentie si bien...

-Euh..entre .

Elle alla s'assoir dans le salon.

-J'ai laissé Draïlkan dans ton jardin. Ne t'inquiète pas elle est invisible.

-Pas de problème et ton père.

-Oh Eragon , il est sur Akilian . Il compte assister à un match des snowkids contre team Paradisia . Que dommage que D-Jok ai rallié ces dernières et j'aurais tellement aimé voir Micro-Ice sur le terrain. Il est si beau...

Je lui souris, cette fille avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un compte de fée ou du pays des bisounours je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi heureux.

-Bella?Bella ?

Jacob venait de faire irruption dans le salon...en caleçon,et bien moulant en plus!

- Il a une grosse...

Jake et moi nous retournâmes avant qu'elle ai le temps de terminer sa phrase. Cette fille était certes très gentille mais elle était aussi très bizarre. Onyx avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ,même quand cela était un peu déplacé. Quand à Jacob lui il était rouge de honte.

-Onyx je te présente Jake. Mon petit ami.

-Toujours en quête de sex-symbole à ce que je vois. Si jamais elle te largue , n'oublies pas que j'existe, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un petit sourire pervers et une moue séductrice.

Cette belle petite princesse ne manquait pas d'air! Mais je l'aimais bien sa bêtise faisait tout son charme!

-Bien, Onyx tu vas rester bien sagement ici je vais à la réserve avec Jacob.

Ce dernier arborait son short de la veille, je ne savais pas quand il l'avait enfilé mais je me rendis compte que j'avais peut-être sous estimé sa rapidité.


	9. Chapter 9

_** Voici son blog: .**_

_**Désoler à tous ce qui seront dessus moi aussi je l'ai été! Bonne lecture**_

**_BSX_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9: Edward<strong>_

Ron,  
>j'ai presque oublié mon passé ou du moins, maintenant je sais vivre avec. Ma vie est devenue totalement...mieux. Ici je peux explorer la magie sans noirceur, et avec le plaisir de me dire que ce n'est pas une préparation à un combat fatal. J'aime Jacob, je suis heureuse avec lui et les Cullen aussi. Malgré leurs différents, je sais que ça peux s'arranger. J'attends votre arrivée avec impatience , pouvoir vous présenter mon nouveau monde...<br>A bientôt.

Chose inhabituelle je sortis de la maison poster la lettre de moi-même. J'avais terriblement besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Le dur froid de l'hiver commençait à disparaître laissant place au doux printemps. Je mis ma lettre dans la première grosse boîte jaune que j'aperçus. Il y avait toujours des sorciers infiltrés dans toutes les entreprises moldus,le transport la presse et même le mannequinat .

Je ne savais pas vraiment où aller ensuite. La villa des Cullen .

Arrivée sur perron de l'immense demeure je sonnait. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas vu la famille trop absorbée par Jacob . Edward m'ouvrit.

-Bonjour.  
>Il avait l'air surpris de me voir , à croire que j'étais une inconnue qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée.<br>-Salut !  
>-Rosalie et les autres ne sont pas là,ils sont partis chasser. Tu peux les attendre ici si tu veux mais je te préviens je ne sais pas quand il vont rentrer.<p>

Je n'eus pas le courage de décliner l'invitation .

-Pour ma part ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue par ici,depuis que je t'ai ramenée de force chez toi,tu m'évites ou quoi?  
>Le tout dit sur le ton de l'ironie. Il se foutait vraiment de ma gueule celui-là,bien qu'il sache qu'il m'était difficile de supporter sa présence étant donné sa putain de ressemblance avec Cédric il faisait tout pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Mais malgré ça je l'aimais bien ,c'était contradictoire avec les autres sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard mais il était différent de Cédric, et ça changeait...tout.<br>Edward était beau,drôle ,gentil contrairement à Diggory, il avait une part de mystère de secrets, et  
>j'adorais découvrir les secrets. Avoir la pensée que ce serait peut-être moi qui le percerais à jour m'exaltai.<br>-J'avais...des choses à faire.  
>-Mouais,rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sceptique un sourcil légèrement plus relevé que l'autre. Des choses du genre Jacob. L'embrasser , le toucher,lui faire...<br>-Hé ! Le coupais-je. Garde tes idées pour toi.  
>Ce gars faisait décidément tout pour me mettre mal à l'aise.<br>Moi au moins j'ai un petit copain ça m'évite d'être exclue du reste de la civilisation!  
>Et qui t'a dit que j'étais célibataire?<br>En effet ça je ne le savais pas. J'étais restée suffisamment longtemps à l'écart de cette maison pour avoir raté beaucoup d'événements. Une journée seulement aurais suffit à Edward pour mettre une fille dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chiant, et ...beau. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres .  
>-C'est vrai, moi aussi je me trouve sublime!<br>J'avais baissé ma garde quelques secondes seulement mais cela lui avait suffit. Je me sentis rougir.  
>-Tu tombes sous mon charme, ton copain ne va pas être content,et puis tu sais une bagarre entre lui et moi pourrait mettre un terme au traité et là...<br>-Et là rien du tout. Tu me saoul je me casse d'ici!  
>-Non restes! Je suis désolé j'arrête.<br>Je me rassis sur le canapé en cuir blanc et fixai Edward qui avait baissé la tête ,honteux de ses mauvaises plaisanteries. Il avait l'air d'un enfant en manque d'amour et de tendresse, et chose terrible, je mourais d'envie de lui donner tout cela.  
>-C'est juste que j'ai une petite amie...humaine. Katarina. La famille royale des vampires arrive en ville , comme Rosalie a du te le dire , un regroupement de nouveau-nés à été signalé dans le coin. J'ai peur que les Volturi passent par Forks et punissent ma famille pour avoir dévoilé le secret à une humaine. J'ai peur qu'ils tuent Katarina ou pire m'obligent à la transformer en monstre.<p>

Il semblait si vulnérable. Ce n'était plus le Edward immature et blagueur que j'avais devant moi,c'était un homme grave et blessé.  
>-Je vais t'aider,je la protègerait. Coûte que coûte.<br>-Tu n'y arriveras pas ils sont...  
>-Premièrement même seule j'y parviendrait ,deuxièmement j'aurais des renforts bien assez tôt.<br>Restait à annoncer la nouvelle à Jacob , j'allais venir en aide à ses pires ennemis peut-être au péril de ma vie. Ce serait déjà un miracle s'il ne faisait pas un A.V.C sur place . Quand à Charlie et Renée je ne leur en parlerait même pas. Ils se feraient du soucis pour rien ,j'avais eu bien pire à endurer. J'avais déjà tout prévu: les sorciers , les Cullen, la meute, Onyx et moi. La simple garde des Volturi ne ferait pas le poids malgré leur expérience. Et cette fois personne ne perdrait la vie j'y veillerais , du moins pas dans notre camp.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10: Besoin de renforts? Ma famille est là!**_

-Non! C'est hors de question.  
>-Mais enfin Jacob je lui ai promis!<br>-Ça c'est pas mon problème , jamais je ne ferais alliance avec les sangsues! Tu ne comprends pas qu'ils sont mes ennemis? J'ai déjà à supporter que tu traînes avec eux,alors si en plus je dois les servir...  
>-Il ne s'agit pas de ça Jake, c'est la vie d'une humaine qui est en jeu, une armée de nouveaux-nés débarquent en ville ce qui va occasionner l'arrivée des Volturi! Ta meute ne réussira pas à les décimer sans aide, à l'instar des Cullen. C'est tout bonnement impossible vous DEVEZ faire alliance,c'est une question de survie. Si tu veux que tout le monde s'en sorte indemne il va falloir coopérer .<br>- J'en parlerais à Sam.  
>J'avais réussi à le convaincre. Mes invités n'allaient pas tarder à arriver ,après les avoir bien installés dans l'immense chalet que j'avais acquit une semaine auparavant je leur exposerais la situation espérant qu'il ne m'en veulent pas de demander cela sachant de quelle guerre douloureuse ils sortaient.<p>

-Bella!  
>Hermione sauta dans mes bras pour m'embrasser. Viens le tour de Ron, Harry, Luna, Georges , Ginny , Neville et à la surprise générale ... Drago. En voyant ce dernier les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent ,je ne l'avais pas revu depuis que je l'avais abandonné au manoir ,enfin je l'avais juste aperçu à plusieurs reprises pendant la guerre. Chaque regard échangé était pour moi une immense douleur rouvrant le trou béant de mon cœur que Jake avait à peine commencé à refermer. Il ne me dit qu'une phrase qui remit tout en question dans ma tête:<br>-Tu m'as manqué,je t'aime.  
>Chuchoté assez bas à mon oreille pour que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende. À ces mots je tressailli. Tout refaisait surface d'un seul coup , ce que nous avions traversé ensemble .<br>Je ne sais pas si Jacob remarqua la source de mon malaise mais je suis sûre qu'il se douta de quelque chose.

La maison comptait neuf chambres. Ron et Hermione partageaient la leur , pareil pour Ginny qui était avec Luna et Neville avec Georges . Harry et Drago avaient choisi d'être seuls . L'immense demeure abritait aussi un parc donnant sur un ruisseau. Pour les accueillir je n'avait pas voulu faire les choses à moitié. Tout le monde s'installait et je me retrouvais seule dans le salon .  
>Ron fit son apparition. Souriant comme presque toute la journée d'ailleurs. Quand il était énervé c'était généralement parce qu'il avait très faim.<br>-Ça fait un bail !  
>-Ne m'en parle même pas!<br>- Molly et Arthur on dû se rendre à une convention, c'est pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas présents.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave.<br>-On a emmené Drago avec nous.  
>Je ne relevai pas. J'étais plongée dans le passée,au bord des larmes.<br>-D'abord je suis désolé que tu ai eu à l'abandonner pour nous . Sache que je comprends parfaitement que tu puisse l'aimer...encore, où du moins on s'est tous fait à cette idée. Mais bon je vois que tu es passée à autre chose et je suis désolé si ça t'embête qu'on l'ai fait venir ...  
>-Ron. Je ne vous en veux pas , pour rien. Mais s'il te plaît je ne veux plus en parler, du tout.<p>

Je fit servir le repas quelques heures plus tard , il y en avait pour un régiment et heureusement puisque la meute était invitée . Je crois bien qu'aucun de ses membres ne réussi à battre Ron au jeu de '' c'est moi qui mange le plus'' . En effet il était indétrônable à ce jeu là. Je leur exposai la situation et contrairement à ce que je pensais il furent ravis de partir combattre l'inconnu. Je me sentais entière , le monde qui s'était écroulé quelques années auparavant s'était entièrement reconstruit et était même devenu mieux qu'avant. Pour une fois dans ma vie tout était presque parfait , et je dis bien presque...


	11. Pour comprendre il faudrait déjà une exp

_**Chapitre 11: Pour comprendre il faudrait d'abord une explication.**_

_**Hogwarts (Poudlard) 4eme année .**_

Nous arrivons tout droit de France . Mme Maxime nous rappelle le numéro d'entrée à exécuter en arrivant dans la grande salle . Fleur et Gabrielle DeLaCour fermeront la marche avec elle . Moi j'avais réussi à éviter cela et a me placer en milieu de file . Déjà que l'uniforme que j'avais à supporter depuis quatre ans me faisais honte , autant ne pas m'afficher bien en vue de tous les regards.  
>Et là je l'aperçois Harry POTTER , je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mes onze ans où j'avais reçu ma lettre . Il n'y a pas que lui qui attire mon attention, un garçon du même âge ,blond ,vêtu d'une toge noire et verte avec un symbole de serpent .Il me plait.<p>

Drago,c'est sont nom, malheureusement c'est l'ennemi juré de Harry . Alors je sors avec Cédric,j'ai appris à l'aimer ne croyez pas que ce n'est qu'un second choix.

_**Hogwarts 5éme année**_.  
>Je me remets lentement de la mort de Cédric comme Harry d'ailleurs . Pour moi les incessants cauchemars commencent : Voldemort est de retour .<br>Maintenant que je suis célibataire je me rapproche de plus en plus de Drago. Indirectement , disputes continuelles à chaque regard ,mais ce n'est pas de la haine qui se cache derrière tout ça.  
>La Dumbledore's Army nous prend tout notre temps libre . Ça nous permet de nous évader ,d'oublier , mais ça nous prépare surtout au combat qui est inévitable.<p>

_**Hogwarts 6éme année**_ .

Je ne peux plus le cacher . Je l'aime . Drago et moi sortons ensemble , à l'insu de tous bien sûr.  
>Mon premier amour véritable et aussi ma... première fois.<p>

Mon père biologique l'a enrôlé de force dans son armée. Drago est un mangemort,sa mission: tuer Albus Dumbledore . Du haut de la tour d'astronomie je le supplie de ne pas le faire, Harry a été immobilisé , j'ai perdu ma baguette , Albus ne fait rien. Drago non plus , il ne peux pas faire ça ce n'est pas dans sa nature . Rogue exécute Dumbledore . Je m'enfuie avec lui et Drago , par amour.  
>Manoir des Malefoy 7eme année.<p>

Je suis là en face de mon père . Drago et moi voulons nous marier mais nous sommes dans un climat de guerre. J'assiste impuissante à toutes les manigances de Voldemort.

Ils se sont faits attrapés , Luna et Dean sont déjà enfermés à la cave avec Olivander le fabricant de baguettes . J'ai déjà réfléchi à plusieurs façons de les aider à s'évader mais on me surveille .  
>J'ai réussi nous sommes tous à «la maison aux coquillages» de Bill et Fleur.<br>Dobby n'a pas survécu à la confrontation avec les mangemorts qui ont tenté de nous retenir au manoir. Malefoy n'est pas avec moi. Lui il est resté là-bas il n'est pas en danger.

_**Hogwarts 7ème année**_ .

La guerre. Beaucoup de gens meurent. Je tue mon père sous les yeux de tous . L'époque Voldemort est définitivement révolue. Je m'enfuie, encore pour ne pas revenir.

L'année suivante , Forks .  
>Je m'installe ici pour démarrer une nouvelle vie et vous savez la suite.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà un nouveau chapitre désolé d'avoir mis au temps de temps mais j'vais un petit probleme pour publier j'espère que ça vous à plus. POur mon autre fiction je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publirais parce les idée qui me vienne ne me convienne pas.<strong>_

_**J'raconte encore trop ma vie BSX**_


	12. Drago

_**Chapitre 12 : Drago**_

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de mes amis à Forks. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps au chalet , il était devenu le nouveau lieu de rassemblement ; temporairement remplacé par le garage de Jake. Évidemment la meute passait aussi ses journées entre les rondes sur le périmètre de la réserve et la villa récemment achetée par mes soins. De fortes amitiés s'étaient crées entre les deux groupes . J'avais également présentés les sorciers au Cullen que Hermione semblait apprécier. Son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne lui permettait de tenir une discussion avec Carlisle pendant plus dune heure. Hermione passionné d'histoire avait trouvé la ''poule aux œufs d'or'' en dénichant Carlisle qui avait vécu des siècle entiers de ce monde. J'avais réussi à m'octroyer des petits moments intimes avec chacun de mes hôtes, Luna m'avait expliqué ses étranges lunettes qu'elle portait depuis son arrivée. Ces énormes lunettes au contours jaune offertes dans une des édition du journal de son père ''Le Chicaneur'' servait à observer des espèces rares de créatures magiques . Le seul et l'unique que j'avais cherché à éviter c'était ...Drago.  
>En fuguant de Londres j'avais renoncé à la totalité de ma vie passée , et il en faisait parti. J'avais voulu prendre un nouveau départ . J'avais reconstruite ma vie , mais avec Jacob. Drago n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise , à croire que pour lui Jake n'existait pas . Ce dernier était jaloux et soupçonneux mais pas de la bonne personne . Il haïssait Edward Cullen par deux fois, d'une parce qu'il était un vampire et de deux parce qu'il croyait que sa demande pour l'aider à sauver Katarina n'était qu'un stratagème pour que je tombe dans ses filets. À aucun moment il ne se doutait que le danger était bien plus près de lui qu'il ne le pensait.<p>

D'un autre côté je comprenais Drago, je l'avais laissé en plan , et d'un point de vue logique j'étais toujours sa fiancée . La femme qu'il s'apprêtait à épouser il y a à peine quelques mois .  
>Si j'avais eu le courage de m'expliquer avec lui avant de partir je ne me serai jamais retrouvée dans une galère pareille. Mais voilà , si je l'avais revu je ne serais pas partie. Jamais . À cette époque j'aimais Drago , et d'ailleurs que crois biens que ... je l'aime toujours.<p>

Drago est le narrateur de cette partie.

Elle me fuyait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Elle avait retiré son alliance mais l'avait-elle gardée? Je l'aimais mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Elle était belle , plus qu'avant même, et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle était heureuse. Pas comme avec moi où elle avait dû souffrir tous les jours. Malgré ça j'en restait terriblement jaloux, elle était à moi ,je portais toujours l'alliance qui le prouvait. Et lui cette idiot musclé comme un Dieu grec se permettait de me la prendre. Elle était heureuse avec lui, je l'avais vu rire , sourire de bonheur et de joie. Depuis combien de temps je ne l'avais pas vu faire ça , un an? Deux ans? Même quand nous étions encore à l'école sa ne lui arrivait que très rarement. Maintenant qu'elle était libérée de tous ses malheurs elle pouvait enfin être heureuse. Ça me faisait beaucoup de bien de savoir ça et en même temps beaucoup de mal , parce qu'elle n'était pas avec moi. C'était lui qui l'avait, mais je comptait bien reprendre tout ce qui m'appartenait avant de quitter cette ville . C'est à dire ''elle''. Aveuglé par la lâcheté je n'avais pas su la garder près de moi et je comptais bien rectifier cette erreur.  
>Harry , Ron ,Hermione et les autres m'avait pardonnés mes frasques passées mais je voyait bien la pitié dans leur regard qui sous-entendait '' lâche l'affaire contre lui tu fais pas le poids'' ou bien ''de toute façon elle a refait sa vie c'est trop tard'' ou bien encore ''le pauvre , il l'aimera toute sa vie alors que pour elle c'est déjà du passée''. Pour eux je n'était qu'un pauvre con débile dont la copines'était barrée sans rien dire pour aller refaire son existence ailleurs.<br>Je m'était tellement auto-flagellé que j'avais le moral à zéro . Je me décidai enfin à sortir de ma chambre. En me rendant dans le séjour je me rendis compte que la maison était vide enfin presque , Luna était assise dans la salle à manger et Harry dans un coin sur l'un des canapés du séjour. Elle lisait ''le chicaneur'' et lui ne faisait rien. J'étais resté cloîtré dans mon presque mutisme depuis qu'elle était partie , je ne parlais à presque personne , me contentant de hocher la tête quand on me posait une question. Je me risquai à poser une question,si je voulais la récupérer il fallait au moins que je redevienne sociable.  
>-Où sont les autres ?<br>Pris de court Luna et Harry me fixèrent comme si j'étais un muet qui avait recouvré la parole.  
>-Alors?<br>-Il sont sortis rendre visite aux Cullen pour commencer la préparation du plan d'attaque. Euh...Bella est avec eux .  
>Ça y était! Ils recommençait à me prendre pour le malheureux obsédé par Bella. Je n'aurais jamais dû parler détournant les talons je m'apprêtait à retourner dans ma chambre.<br>Je suis désolé Drago je voulais pas ... Reviens s'il te plait .  
>Je pris le fauteuil en face du sien. J'allais avoir droit à un discours à la Potter je le sentais.<p>

-Bella je la connais depuis toujours , même si nous avons étés séparés à nos onze ans. Comme tu le sais je l'ai retrouvée quelques années après et tu l'as connue. Avant que vous sortiez ensemble elle ne m'avait jamais rien caché. Elle t'aimait pour de vrai et franchement je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir mais je pense que c'est toujours le cas. Sur ce plan là elle ne s'est ouverte qu'à trois personne Cédric, Jacob et toi. Malgré tous les prétendants qu'elle a eu et qu'elle a sûrement encore aujourd'hui , elle n'a montré sa fragilité qu'à trois garçons. L'un est mort. Maintenant il reste toi et Jake , mais tu es probablement la personne qui sait le plus de quoi elle est capable par amour . Bats -toi,et si tu es loyal tu es à peu près sûr de gagner. Utilises les armes dont tu disposes. Rappelles lui ce qui l'a poussée à nous trahir . Pour toi! Pour être avec toi ,elle t'aime elle a juste caché cet amour au fond d'elle .  
>Il me se leva et me donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule , qui l'aurait cru! Potter et Malefoy amis?<br>-N'oublies pas ce que je viens de te dire.  
>Il quitta la pièce ,sans se rendait-il lui aussi chez les Cullen.<br>-Il a raison.  
>Luna . J'avais complètement oublié sa présence dans la pièce tellement elle était calme . Quand on l'observait ce qui attirait l'attention c'était ses grosses lunettes jaunes qui allaient parfaitement avec son teint et ses cheveux . Luna avait la peau d'une pâleur surprenante tout comme moi. Et comme moi elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair ce qui la rendait encore plus pâle. C'était une fille mystérieuse , un peu étrange.<br>-Si tu attends trop tu vas laisser passer ta chance.  
>Je hochai la tête et quittai la pièce d'un pas engagé , j'allais lui parler mettre les choses au clair. Je n'allais pas me défiler , il fallait que je sache ,qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne m'aime plus.<br>Je transplanais la tête haute mon plan préparé à l'intérieur de ma tête.  
>Je gravi le marche , des dalles blanches qui menaient tout droit à la porte d'entrée une grande porte elle aussi blanche. Une fille très petite et enjouée vint m'ouvrir, c'était Alice impossible de l'oublier avec le raffut pas possible qu'elle avait crée quand elle nous avaient vus arriver lors de la présentation.<br>-Drago! Te voilà! Luna n'est pas avec toi?  
>-Non.<br>Je n'était pas d'humeur à lui faire la discussion et elle le senti. Je pris place sans faire de bruit aux cotés de Georges et Ron . Hermione, Neville et Harry participaient activement à la discussion dont Jasper semblait être le meneur. La jeune fille qui m'avait paru si fragile lors de ma dernière visite ne le semblait plus autant et elle portait une enfant dans ses bras . Ils l'avait transformée, ses yeux encore rouges le prouvait, sûrement pour pouvoir la garder vivante après la naissance de cette enfant qui ne semblait pas entièrement humaine.  
>-Quand on aura fini de décimer l'armée de nouveaux nés , c'est là que vous les sorciers interviendrez.<br>-Mais on pourrait vous aider plus tôt non ce serai bien plus rapide!  
>À sa manière de s'exprimer Hermione avait l'air de vraiment vouloir participer au combat.<br>-Non. Le but n'est pas que vous vous battiez mais que les Volturi se retrouve en situation d'infériorité en nombre autant qu'en force. Quand ils le remarqueront ils n'oseront pas entamer un combat.  
>-C'est ce que je voulais . Écoute Hermione , si j'avais su que cette opération vous mettraient en danger comme autrefois jamais je ne vous aurais demandé d'y participer.<br>Elle avait parlé , Bella se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce encadrée par Seth Harry et Jake.  
>-C'est facile à dire toi tu y sera ! C'est pas juste, tu sais très bien de quoi on est capable on ne coure aucun danger en y allant ! Sectum sempra et puis voilà.<br>Georges prenait toujours tout sur le ton de la rigolade et pas au sérieux. Je réprimai un frisson en entendant cette formule dont j'avais une fois été victime et Harry me lança un regard gêné.  
>-Non je ne préfère pas. J'ai déjà vu les dégâts que ce sort peu causer et franchement je ne suis pas trop pour...<br>-C'était un accident , tu le sais Bella ! Harry et Drago s'entendaient pas très bien à cette époque, un mot mal placé et c'est parti! Et puis ça fera du mal qu'à la personne touché !  
>-C'est une mort lente et douloureuse , ça tient plus d'un acte de barbarie que d'autre<br>chose ! Oublies ça Georges, autant utiliser l'Avada Kedavra et finir ma vie à Azkaban.

La réunion fini une heure plus tard , et les trois camps parvinrent à un accord . Les sorciers pourraient combattre à la place des plus jeunes recrues de la meute comme Collin et Brady , qui ne nous rejoindraient qu'à l'arrivée des Volturi.

Jake dit au revoir à Bella et rentra à la réserve avec les quelques représentants de sa meute qui étaient venus . Seth bronchai car il ne pourrait pas combattre les nouveaux-nés. Bella fut la dernière à sortir de la maison , je soupçonnais Alice d'avoir deviné mes intentions et de m'avoir donné un petit coup de pouce.

-Bella!  
>-Drago je n'ai...<br>-Pas le temps? Comme à chaque fois. Dis plutôt que tu m'évites! Si j'ai bien compris c'est ce que tu fais non?  
>Je lui avais parlé sur un ton dur, mais la connaissant c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour qu'elle cesse de se comporter comme une gamine ne serait-ce qu'un instant.<br>- Je vais seulement te poser trois questions Bella et tu me répondras en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>-Je t'écoutes.<br>- Où est ton alliance?  
>-Je l'ai rangé dans son étui si tu veux je peux te la rendre je...<br>Je lui fit un non de la tête et elle se tu. Esquissant un sourire je repris.  
>-C'est étrange , avec toutes les lettres et les colis que tu as envoyé a Ron tu aurais pu me la rendre non?<p>

Devant son regard je retirais ma question. Le simple fait qu'elle l'ai perturbé me suffisait amplement.  
>-Tu aimes Jacob?<br>-Euh... oui évidemment,je crois...je crois que oui.  
>-Une dernière question.<br>Je m'approchais d'elle assez près pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Je la saisi doucement par les bras.  
>-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ,moi?<br>Elle tremblait,sa respiration était saccadée .  
>-Ça fait quatre question ça.<br>-Tu n'as pas voulu répondre à la seconde . Moi je t'aime et ça ne changera jamais .  
>-Je dois y aller,Charlie m'attend.<br>Je la voyait s'éloigner de moi puis disparaître. En levant les yeux j'aperçus Rosalie qui semblait avoir été témoin de toute la scène. Elle souriait. Apparemment certains membres de cette famille ne semblaient pas approuver la liaison de Bella avec Jacob.  
>Je l'avais ma réponse , elle avait baissé les yeux et n'avait pas voulu répondre à ma question.<br>Elle m'aimait, encore.

* * *

><p><em><strong>voilà douzième chapitre j'ai pas encore lui donner vos avis svp <strong>_


	13. On a pas oublié quelqu'un là!

_**Chapitre 13: On a pas oublié quelqu'un là?**_

Drago m'avait prise de court, cela devait bien finir par arriver tôt ou tard mais à choisir j'aurais préféré que ça arrive beaucoup plus tard ou même jamais. Il était le seul à pouvoir me rendre faible à ce point là,même Jacob ou encore Harry dont j'étais très proche ne me faisaient pas cet effet là. Il avait lu dans mes yeux, car il en était capable. Il savait ce que je ressentais pour lui. De l'amour. Un amour que j'avais enfoui et qui aujourd'hui s'était réveillé.  
>Je ne savais plus quoi faire , je ne savais plus où j'en étais , et le pire de tout je n'avais plus l'impression d'aimer Jacob. Comme si il n'avait été qu'une distraction éphémère destinée à m'aider à attendre le retour de Drago. J'avais cru l'aimer, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence , ce n'était pas le cas. Jake était un substitut . Le manque de Drago avait été tellement pesant que je l'avais comblé en me servant de Jacob . J'appréciais Jacob mais pas de la bonne manière et cela posait un très très gros soucis.<br>Ces derniers jours j'avais eu tellement de problèmes à régler que je ne passais plus de temps chez moi. Je valdinguais entre le chalet , la réserve et la villa blanche des Cullen.  
>Je ne parlais plus a Charlie et Renée que par téléphone leur promettant que je reviendrais bientôt. Ma vie m'avait tant absorbée que j'en avais oublié jusqu'à la présence de Onyx chez moi!<br>Je devais à tout prix me faire pardonner priant pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas . Vu le tempérament de cette fille , je ne pensais pas que ce serai le cas mais mieux valait-il de prendre quelques précautions .

Je garais mon cabriolet dans l'allée devant chez moi, Onyx sortit de la maison pour m'accueillir à bras ouvert, un sourire gigantesque sur son visage.

-Bella! Enfin tu rentres! Je n'ai fait que t'entre -apercevoir ces deux dernières semaines tu as des problèmes?  
>-Tu n'es pas fâchée?<br>-Pour quelle raison le serais-je?  
>-Je t'ai invitée à rester chez moi et je t'ai complètement oubliée. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée ,je... Pour éviter tout autre problème, ce serai mieux si tu venais habiter au chalet avec tous le monde. Plus de personnes de ton âge je pense que tu t'y sentirai beaucoup mieux !<br>-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! J'ai passé ce temps à faire les boutiques et à m'amuser j'ai aussi pris une journée pour ramener Draïlkan au château de papa et regarder le match des snowkids dont je t'avais parlé! Mais expliques moi quand même ce qui s'est passé de palpitant dans ta vie pour que tu oublies complètement mon existence petite sorcière!  
>Je pris soigneusement le temps de tout lui raconter sauf mes doutes concernant mes sentiments à l'égard de Jacob et l'incident avec Drago. Elle proposa son aide que je refusais tout bonnement par mesure de sécurité , elle pourrait assister à la rencontre avec les Volturi mais rien de plus .<p> 


	14. Jalousie

_** Quand je l'ai lu et j'était choqué ! Sa se finit trop mal! J'espère que vous allez aimé**_

**BSX Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>H-1 avant le combat .<strong>

Tous le monde écoutait très attentivement le discours de Jasper qui menait les opérations. L'attaque allait bientôt commencer et il fallait que tous le monde soit prêt .  
>-Bon je répète le plan une dernière fois. Luna, Hermione ,Ginny et Bella vous attirez les nouveaux-nés des deux côtés de la prairie. La meute sera d'un côté et ma famille de l'autre, vous autres les sorciers vous vous diviserez en deux groupes , avec nous Hermione , Ron et Georges et dans l'autre prairie, Harry , Drago , Luna et Bella. Une fois qu'on aura fait le ''ménage'', le reste de la meute viendra avec Onyx et Katarina et la petite Kerinhgton. Mieux vaut ne pas cacher son existence aux Volturi, une créature mi-humaine mi-vampire...Vous êtes presque tous des témoins du moins pour ceux qui l'ont vue grandir.<p>

Les loups imposants sortaient leurs crocs à tous bout de champs. Des morceaux blancs qui devait être de la composition osseuse vampire jonchaient la prairie. Des éclairs de couleurs accompagnés des formules dites par les différents sorciers présents passaient sous mes yeux. Je ne distinguais pas les voix dans ce vacarme. Les cris des nouveaux-nés me perçaient les oreilles. Les rugissement de la meute complétait la symphonie pas du tout harmonieuse qui régnait dans le lieu.  
>-Stupéfix!<br>- Avada Kedavra !  
>- Inflammare!<br>-Sectum Sempra!  
>J'avais pourtant proscrit l'utilisation de ce sortilège. En moins de vingt minutes nous étions venus à bout de cette armée ridicule. Rassemblant tous les débris de corps avec des sortilèges de lévitation , j'en profitais pour vérifier l'état des troupes aucun blessé aucune perte. Harry mis le feu au tas qui devint aussitôt extrêmement malodorant . Nous rejoignîmes l'autre groupe qui en avait aussi terminé.<br>La confrontation avec les Volturi fût plus brève que nous ne l'avions pensé. Carlisle avait épargné une vampire fraîchement transformée, les Volturi avaient voulu l'exécuter. Hermione s'y était fermement opposée . Une jeune fille de la garde des Volturi essaya de s'en prendre à elle , Jane . Grâce à la legilimencie Hermione ne fut pas touchée mais se vengea avec le sortilège ''doloris'' . En voyant l'étendu du pouvoir des sorciers présents qui se mettaient déjà en position de combat les Volturi prirent retraite.  
>-Jacob? Jacob? Pourquoi tu fixe le dos de Luna comme sa?<br>Il fronçait les sourcils comme si une mystérieuse force venant d'elle le captivait.  
>-Ce doit être...nan laisses tomber.<br>Tout était fini , Edward et Katarina nous remerciaient pour cette aide qui leur avait littéralement épargné la mort. Sam avait convoqué ses troupes , je n'avait donc pas encore pu reparler à Jacob. Tout ce que je voulais c'était dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures pour pouvoir échapper à la réalité.  
>Je m'éloignais , j'étais déjà dans la forêt prête à regagner ma maison pensant au bon bain chaud que je voulais prendre.<br>-Bella!  
>Je me figeais. Il m'avait prévenue qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Je me retournais pour faire face à Drago. Il souriait.<br>-Bella , je... Tu as réfléchi à notre conversation? Je ne compte pas repartir d'ici sans toi Bella,je... t'aime. Mes parents ne s'y opposeront pas , les tiens non plus. Nous sommes pareils, du même monde . Je sais ce que tu as vécu , ce que tu as du endurer et vice-versa.  
>Tu ne comprends pas!<br>Une colère d'une provenance inconnue m'avait envahie en moins d'une seconde.  
>-Si je suis venue ici c'est pour refaire ma vie. Loin du monde qui m'a détruite . Et toi tu débarques et tu réduis tout à néant. Tout. Je remets tout en question maintenant. Drago tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu me fais endurer.<br>Il me fixa silencieusement, s'approcha de moi pris mon visage entre ses mains et ... m'embrassa. La sensation de ses fines lèvres tièdes contre les miennes , les battements accélérés de mon cœur lorsque sa se produisait. Je me rappelais de tout maintenant , ce qui m'avait poussé à trahir mes amis,à le suivre après la mort de Dumbledore , à vivre sous le même toit que Voldemort. Mon amour pour lui était la réponse à tout . Je l'aimais lui seul, lui et personne d'autre . Le baiser fut long , marqué de courtes pause . Un grognement nous interrompis. Je tournais la tête et l'aperçu. Jacob . Vêtu d'un simple short il tremblait comme une feuille du haut de ses 1,95 m de muscle.  
>-Jake ! Je...<br>Je ne savait pas quoi dire. Il m'avait surprise en pleine faute et je me sentais horriblement honteuse.  
>Il détourna son regard de moi pour fixer Drago .<br>-Je vais te tuer!  
>Jake se métamorphosa en loup , Drago sortit sa baguette.<br>-Non!  
>Il ne pouvaient pas s'entretuer , Jacob s'élança sur Drago mais je me mis à travers de son chemin. Dans son élan son énorme patte me projeta contre un arbre à au moins trente mètres du sol. Le dernier visage que je vis fut celui de Drago puis plus rien. J'étais morte. Jacob m'avait tuée.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15: Ce qui n'aurait pas du arriver

Narrateur : Luna Lovegood

Harry et moi étions à la traine,les autres avaient sûrement déjà regagné le chalet. J'avais la tête dans les nuages et n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que Harry me racontait. Derrière mes lunettes d'expérimentation qui visaient à observer de rares créatures magiques récemment répertoriées , je pouvais voir la beauté de la nature qui m'entourait beaucoup plus nettement qu'avec mes propres yeux. Je pouvais distinguer les moindres détails, la vivacité des couleurs était décuplée; le brillant éclatant des molécules de pollen qui s'échappaient des fleurs environnantes et ...

- Luna! Luna ! T'écoutes ce que je te dis ?  
>-Euh désolée je songeais à...<br>- T'es mort! Je vais te tuer sale monstre!  
>Je fixai Harry , il avait entendu aussi bien que la menace hurlée par Drago. A qui? Nous allions bientôt le savoir. Je cru d'abord que c'était un jeune vampire qui nous avait échappé et que Drago l'avait trouvé . Mais en arrivant sur les lieux je vis Bella étendue sur le sol. Drago avait dégainé sa baguette et face à lui se tenait un loup imposant. Jacob.<br>-Tu vas mourir! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait!  
>Je compris alors que Bella était morte. Je n'avais jamais vu Drago dans un tel état de fureur et de colère. J'avais l'impression que tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui était ressorti. J'étais statufiée , en état de choc devant la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux . Jacob, toujours sous sa forme animale commençait à reculer, il semblait commencer à se rendre compte de l'acte qu'il venait de commettre.<br>- Avada Kedav...  
>- Expelliarmus!<br>Harry avait réagi à temps . Drago se tourna vers lui en brandissant son poing.  
>- Ne te mets pas à travers de mon chemin Potter ou tu risques de le regretter !<br>- C'est pour ton bien. Désolé. Petrificus Totalus!  
>Malefoy tomba raide. Pétrifié. Harry lui avait lancé un sort pour le maîtriser. Me délivrant de mon mutisme et de mon immobilité , je retirais mes lunettes . Je fixai toujours Isabella qui gisait sur le sol, inconsciente.<br>-Luna , transplane avec Drago on rentres immédiatement.  
>-Non. Prends-les tous les deux, moi je restes.<br>Il parut hésiter puis disparut avec les deux corps.  
>Je me retournais vers Jacob qui avait repris sa forme humaine et sanglotait. Ce qui semblait étrange vu son imposante carrure.<br>-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je voulais pas . Je...  
>Pour la première fois, je croisai directement son regard , la haine et la violence semblait avoir disparu de ses yeux. Il me fixa un long moment comme si il avait eu une révélation en croisant mon regard. Puis il mit fin au silence.<br>-Je t'aime Luna. À daté d'aujourd'hui tu es et tu seras toujours la seule. Je me suis imprégné de toi.  
>Ce n'était pas le bon moment, mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était la magie,on avait pas le choix . Il s'était imprégné de moi , j'étais son nouveau centre de gravité,comme pour Kim ou Emily. Bella avait perdu la vie. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.<p>


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16 : Le réveil.**_

Mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre alors pourquoi je pouvais encore penser? Étais-je au paradis? En enfer? Ce qui était sur c'est que je me sentais bien, terriblement bien. Plus forte, plus belle et surtout plus vivante que jamais. Un vampire? Non je n'en étais pas un, j'en étais certaine. Un vieux mythe disait que la famille de ma mère biologique descendait d'une lignée qui avait le pouvoir régénérant des phénix. Balivernes! Ma mère serait encore en vie si c'était le cas ! À moins que Tom Riddle( Voldemort) se soit débrouillé pour qu'elle n'ait pas cette chance . Quand je vivais au manoir des Malefoy, Bellatrix m'avait dit qu'il avait essayé de s'approprier ce pouvoir,mais que l'expérience avait ratée et que ma pauvre mère en était morte. Jusque là j'avais toujours pensé que c'était un de ces piques qu'elle me lançait, destinés à me faire du mal. Mais si tout ça était faux pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais une étincelle de vie en moi ? Pourquoi?

Je senti la douce odeur du lilas mêlé au doux parfum de la fleur d'oranger . Des draps. Un matelas confortable et la chaleur de plusieurs épaisseurs de couvertures . Doucement j'ouvris les yeux , la lumière du jour m'aveugla , je m'y habituait lentement.  
>-Non de dieu. Hermione ! Ron! Elle se réveille !<br>La voix de Neville fut la première à entrer en contact avec ma nouvelle ouïe .La chambre se remplie en moins d'une seconde . Je me redressai rapidement. Ils étaient presque tous là , tous les vampire même Bree , Onyx, Charlie et Renée , tous les sorciers , mais le seul représentant de la meute présent était Seth . Je scrutai d'un nouvel œil les visages de chacun et je le vis , Drago.  
>Il écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de moi, lentement.<br>-Bella.  
>Je lui sourit<br>-Bella tu es ...vivante . Comment tu... Et puis j'mens fiche ! Tu es vivante Bella!  
>-Je t'aime.<br>Mes premier mots. Mes premiers mots furent pour lui, l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'avais toujours aimé.  
>-Drago je t'aime et je n'ai plus peur de le dire. Je veux t'épouser et passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.<br>-Eh bah dis donc, Jacob y est pas allé de main morte elle a pris un sacré coup sur la tête la Bella!

-Georges! S'écrièrent Ginny , Hermione, Rosalie et Esmée sur un même ton.  
>Les autres rirent à la blague mais stoppèrent net quand Drago les fusilla du regard . Il se retourna vers moi.<br>-Je t'ai attendue et si tu es prête , nous pouvons faire tous cela.  
>-Dans ce cas on devrait vous laisser la chambre parce que je suis pas fan du porno en direct surtout si ça implique des personnes que je connais .<p>

Cette fois c'est Emmett que l'on du réprimander. Comme pour répondre Drago m'embrassa ,plus le baisé durait, plus la pièce se vidait de ses occupants. Nous finîmes par nous retrouver seuls dans la l'immense chambre . Savourant chaque seconde de nos retrouvailles en ne faisant qu'un . Il avait été le premier homme à me toucher et serait probablement le dernier. Je l'aimais et m'offrait à lui corps et âme. Nous passâmes ainsi une après-midi entière à jouir des plaisirs charnels que nous pouvions nous offrir mutuellement. Ce fut le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie . Tel un phénix , j'avais pu renaître de mes cendres et redevenir entièrement heureuse.  
>Drago se tenait derrière moi et m'enlaçait par la taille . Tous les regards étaient concentrés sur nous et je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. J'avais changé , de diverses manière. Tous mes sens avaient pris de l'ampleur , mes pouvoir s'étaient décuplés et j'avais une beauté plus que vampirique . Mes yeux avaient viré au doré et ma chevelure était plus longue , soyeuse , brillante et magnifique que jamais.<br>-Bon pour ceux qui seraient un peu confus , Drago et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. C'était d'ailleurs l'origine de l'incident avec Jake.

À l'évocation de ce fait tout le monde prit un air désolé et Drago raffermit son emprise autour de ma taille.

-Mais c'est du passé et nous voulions juste tous les deux que les choses soient claires avec tout le monde .

Tout le monde acquiesça pour montrer qu'ils avait compris .

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire.

Luna s'était levée et nous la regardions tous attendant la révélation. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et fit entrer ... Jacob . Drago sorti sa baguette et se mit devant moi en geste de défense.  
>Emmett , Neville , Jasper et Georges s'interposèrent et Drago relâcha sa garde. Luna prit Jake par la main et vint se placer au milieu de tous en face de Drago et moi. Il me tira un peu en arrière mécontent de me voir aussi proche de Jake .<br>-Nous sommes ici tous d'accord pour dire que c'était un accident, Jake a perdu le contrôle. Mais ça ne lui est arrivé qu'une seule fois,donnez lui une seconde chance.  
>-Non Luna. Moi je ne suis pas d'accord pour dire que c'était un ''accident'', Bella aurait très bien pu y rester!<br>-Mais elle est toujours là! Bella est mon amie à moi aussi Drago. Ne vas pas croire que je me fiche de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Je le lui ai déjà prouvé et je peux très bien recommencer ,mais tout ce que je demande c'est une seconde chance pour Jacob.  
>- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raison tu défends le clébard ? Hein?<br>C'était la première fois que je le revoyais Jacob . Il semblait abattu et aussi étrangement attiré par Luna. Il s'adaptait à chacun de ses mouvement ,si elle avançait un petit peu , immédiatement il s'ajustait à sa position. Il était comme attiré par elle , j'avais déjà observé ce phénomène avec Sam et Emily... Il s'était...  
>-Il s'est imprégné d'elle.<br>J'avais lâché sa impulsivement.  
>-Jacob s'est imprégné de Luna , c'est pour ça qu'elle le défend ce qu'elle n'a pas à faire car il n'y a rien à pardonner.<br>-Mais Bella , il t'a...  
>-Drago! C'était un accident, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.<br>-Je tiens quand même à m'excuser.  
>C'était la première fois qu'il parlait. Mais il s'était exprimé haut et fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.<br>-Auprès de vous deux , car à toi aussi Malefoy je te dois des excuses. Je suis conscient de l'erreur que j'ai commise et des graves conséquences qu'elle aurait pu causer. Je suis désolé.  
>-Je te l'ai déjà dis Jacob, il n'y a rien à pardonner.<br>Ainsi étaient les choses, Edward et Katarina filaient le parfait amour , Jake s'était imprégné de Luna qui de son côté semblait bien apprécier ce statut, et moi j'étais avec celui avec qui tout avait commencé , Drago. Seth et Onyx avaient l'air de bien s'aimer et démarraient ce qui ressemblait à un début d'amourette, et Embry, le meilleur ami de Jake , s'était lui aussi imprégné, de Kherington la fille d'Edward et Katarina Cullen

* * *

><p><em><strong>La fiction est fini mais elle mettra encore quelque chapitre sur cette histoire ... Je sais pas comment expliquer j'espère que sa vous à plus<strong>_

_**BSX**_


	17. Tout est bien qui fini bien

_** Voila le chapitre j'ai mis du temps à le mettre mais il est mis. Bonne Lecture à tous**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 17: Tout est bien qui fini bien<strong>_

Narrateur Bree Tanner, le nouveau vampire accepté dans la famille Cullen.

Je me sentais incroyablement bien avec les Cullen . J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il étaient non pas seulement un clan mais une famille. D'eux émanait une réelle affection pour leur proches, pas un désir commun de soif de sang et de destruction.  
>Je me préparais pour assister au mariage de Bella et Drago, bien que je ne la connaissais que depuis un mois elle m'avait complètement intégrée et me considérait comme un membre à par entière de la famille Cullen. J'avais sur la tête un chignon très sophistiqué qui comportait deux nattes faisant le tour de ma tête. Pas une mèche ne dépassait , ma longue chevelure brune qui durant ma vie d'humaine n'avait jamais su se tenir était devenue plus soyeuse que jamais lors de ma transformation en vampire.<p>

flash-back  
><em>Riley m'avait menti, il avait tué Diego et sur ce champs de bataille j'allais mourir aussi .<br>Un des vampires aux yeux jaunes s'approcha dangereusement de moi, il fallait que je m'enfuie. Malgré le fait que mes réflex se soient développés il me rattrapa avant. Il devait sans doute être plus âgé et donc plus expérimenté que moi en matière de combat. J'étais une vampire depuis seulement un mois et trois semaine, et j' avais passé plus de temps à ruser pour rester en vie au milieu des autres vampire qu'à m'entrainer au combat. De plus on ne pouvait sortir que la nuit et c'était généralement pour se nourrir. Riley avait dit à tout le monde que si l'on sortait en plein jour, on serait réduits en cendre, mais Diego et moi avions découvert que ce n'était qu'un mensonge pour pouvoir nous contrôler. En allant parler de ce sujet à Riley , Diego avait payé de sa vie .  
>Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, si tu te rends je ne serait pas obligé de te tuer.<br>Pour seule réponse je fixai le vampire blond aux yeux jaunes , morte de peur .  
>-Carlisle ! L'appela une autre vampire, une femme brune qui avait elle aussi les yeux jaunes.<br>-Carlisle qu'est-ce que tu fais! On doit tous les détruire avant l'arrivée des Volturi ou alors ils nous accuseront d'avoir créer cette armée de nouveaux-nés. Tu sais bien qu'ils n'attendent qu'un prétexte pour détruire notre famille, ils nous considèrent comme des ennemis.  
>-Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir se battre, je lui proposais de se rendre.<br>La femme s'adressa à moi, avec un ton empreint de pitié mais aussi de gentillesse. Elle semblait aussi prête que le vampire blond à m'accorder la grâce. Riley nous avait aussi menti sur ça, les vampires aux yeux jaunes n'étaient pas méchants , du tout. Je venais de comprendre que nous les avions attaqués sans raison .  
>-Quel est ton nom jeune fille .<br>-B..Bree, bégayais-je .  
>-Donc Bree mon mari t'as fait une proposition, quelle est ta décision.<br>Je les fixai à tour de rôle un long moment avant de répondre .  
>-J'accepte. <em>

-Bree, tu es prêtes?  
>Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Hermione, et dire que sans elle je serais sans doute morte aujourd'hui . Je lui souris . Elle garderait pour toujours une importante place dans ma vie. Hermione était l'une des demoiselles d'honneur de Bella . Elle , Luna , Ginny , Alice et Rose portaient des robes bleu ciel qui saillaient parfaitement leurs courbes . Hermione était empreinte d'une amabilité et d'un courage extraordinaire , de plus elle était aussi intelligente qu'un vampire sauf que pour ellec'était entièrement naturel ce qui augmentait mon estime à son égard.<br>- Laisses-moi encore cinq minutes j'arrive.

Flashback.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est? Très bien, je vois que vous en avez oublié une!  
>La petite femme vampire s'était adressée à Carlisle .<br>-Elle s'est rendue Jane , nous avons alors décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve .  
>-Ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui épargner ou non.<br>D'un regard noir la petite femme s'approcha de moi .  
>-Ton nom! Me dit-elle hautaine .<br>Pétrifiée , je ne répondis pas . Elle me fixa de plus en en plus méchamment puis elle chuchota..._

-Douleur...  
>Elle me torturait j' avais terriblement mal.<br>- Arrêtez! Hermione avait parlé et tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle .  
>-Qui es-tu pour t'opposer à moi aussi ouvertement.<br>-Pas une vampire en tout cas. Je ne vous dois ni le respect,ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Vous n'êtes personne. Rien du tout . Je ne fais pas partie de votre population je n'ai donc pas à obéir à vos règles.  
>Il y eut un instant de silence puis ...<br>-Douleur...  
>Hermione ne cilla pas , au contraire de moi . Elle fixa Jane puis esquissa un grand sourire.<p>

-Je ne suis pas un vampire, reprit-elle, mais ne vous fiez pas à votre odorat . Bien que je porte l'odeur d'une simple humaine je suis une sorcière comme tous ceux qui portent la même senteur que moi ici. Je vous conseille de mettre les voiles maintenant et de ne plus jamais recroiser ma route ou celle d'un de mes proches ou sinon ça risque de très mal finir.

Jane semblait abasourdie , apparemment on ne lui avait jamais tenu tête. Le autres vampires qui l'accompagnaient avaient le même air qu'elle. Hermione reprit.  
>-Une dernière chose , on ne s'attaque pas à moi sans représailles .<br>Elle leva sa baguette en direction de Jane et ...  
>-Endoloris!<br>Jane se tordit de douleur plus que moi . Sa souffrance physique à elle était bien réelle , ce n'était pas qu'un tour qui visait d'abord l'esprit.

-Maintenant tu sais ce que tu fais endurer aux autres . Relèves toi! Tu fais pitié.  
>Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Jane et le reste de la garde de Volturi.<p>

Edward était au piano et jouait la marche nuptiale . Bella était somptueuse plus que jamais , on aurait dit une princesse . Les demoiselle d'honneur se tenaient à sa gauche , et à droite de Drago , Ron , Jacob, Harry, Jasper et Emmett. La cérémonie était dirigée par un représentant du ministère de la magie, un des frère de Ron et Ginny, Percy Weasley.

-Mlle Isabella Marie Swan, voulez vous prendre pour époux M. Drago Lucius Malefoy?  
>Oui je le veux .<br>-M. Drago Lucius Malefoy , consentez vous à prendre pour épouse Mlle Isabella Marie Swan?  
>Oui!<br>-Par les pouvoir qui me sont conférés je vous déclare mari et femme .


End file.
